holesfandomcom-20200213-history
Caveman (Stanley Yelnats IV)
Stanley's full name is Stanley Yelnats IV and nickname at Camp Green Lake was Caveman. He is portrayed by Shia LaBeouf in the movie. And he is the main character in Holes. Biography 'Arrest' While walking home, a pair of shoes flew off a bridge and hit Stanley in the head, knocking him to the ground. As his father was trying to develop a foot odour repellent, Stanley decided to take the shoes home. Coincidentally, they had been donated to the children's orphanage by the baseball player Clyde "Sweet Feet" Livingston whom was the original owner of the shoes. When the police caught Stanley, believing he had stolen them, he was sentenced to eighteen months at Camp Green Lake. 'At Camp Green Lake' When he arrives at Camp Green Lake, he meets Mr. Sir. He warns Stanley that he can run away, but he'll die soon after, as there is no water for at least one hundred miles from the camp. He also states that Camp Green Lake is "not a Girl Scout Camp", where he mentions throughout the story. Stanley later meets his roommates from his tent: Armpit, Squid, Magnet, X-Ray, Zigzag and Zero. Everyone but Zero in the group bully or tease him for awhile. In D-Tent, Stanley was reading a letter from his mother. While he does this, Zero looks at it over Stanley's shoulders, causing Stanley to tell Zero that he does not like people reading his letters. However, Zero reveals that he is illiterate and cannot read, and asks Stanley to teach him, Stanley was reluctant, as he's not a teacher, and he's tired from digging holes all day. The D-Tent boys still razzed Stanley until one day, in the rec room, Stanley was bumped into the camp's resident bully, The Lump, by accident. The Lump kicked Stanley, and when he tried to right himself, and he tried to apologize, but he slipped on an unstable stool, and landed on the bully, making it appear like he tried to take The Lump on. The Lump attempted to beat up Stanley, but the other D-Tent boys backed Stanley up, calling The Lump off with fear of reprisals from the Warden. After the event Squid told Stanley to Not even look at him When they remarked on `The Caveman' "You see Caveman back there?" Armpit replied in amazement "Nobody messes with the Caveman. Nobody." Stanley assumed he meant The Lump was the cavemen, until Magnet actually called to Stanley, "You comin', Caveman?" He was now one of them. Stanley continued to send letters to his mom to make his mother not worry. Soon after, X-Ray makes Stanley promise that if he found anything, he'd give it to him. This is because of X-Ray not finding anything since he had arrived at the camp six months prior. Soon, Stanley discovered a bullet-like lipstick tube with the initials "K B" engraved on it--while pondering whether it really belonged to the famous outlaw--and proceeds to deliver it to X-Ray, albeit under duress - X-Ray was almost done and Stanley was going to still be working all day. X-Ray got in his face, challenging, "Yeah? So?" Since there was no way to convince X-Ray otherwise, so Stanley decided to honor his original agreement, and suggest that X-Ray save it for the next day, since X-Ray was almost done with his hole anyway. Show it to Mom the next day and get the whole day off. X-Ray had won, Stanley had given in, but he also gave him an idea that he hadn't considered. X-Ray was impressed, and proceeded to show the lip-stick tube to Mr. Pendanski the next morning, and called The Warden, who gave X-Ray the day off, a double shower token... "And a snack." A couple of days later, Magnet steals Mr. Sir's seeds and passes burlap sack containing them around. ZigZag threw it to Stanley, but it landed in Stanley's hole in the process ("Aww, Stanley, you butter-fingers!"). Mr. Sir soon drives back, having noticed his seeds were stolen. Stanley took the blame for taking the sunflower seeds, and they went to the Warden's cabin. The Warden, expecting that Stanley had found what she was looking for, was annoyed because of the disturbance, and severely injured Mr. Sir in the face by scratching him with her nails (coated with rattlesnake venom). She then tells Stanley to return to his hole to dig. After returning to his respective hole, Stanley realizes that Zero already dug his hole. Stanley agreed with Zero that if Stanley teaches him to read, Zero will dig part of Stanley's hole every day. Zero also reveals that his real name is "Hector Zeroni." Throughout the lessons, Hector revealed that he'd been homeless most of his life. When Hector mentioned that he used to wait at Laney Park, Stanley smiled in amazement; He used to go to Laney Park all the time. However he saddened when Hector told him that he used to sleep in the tunnel next to the swinging bridge at the park. A few days after, Zigzag and Squid start to antagonize Stanley due to Zero digging a part of his hole everyday. Zigzag then starts provoking Stanley, Mr. Pendanski actually egging them on, so Stanley fights back, and Zigzag violently batters Stanley, in which Zero retaliates by choking Zigzag nearly to death. This forces Pendanski to fire his shotgun into the sky to scare them apart. The altercation caused the Warden to come over and intervene. Zigzag starts telling the Warden what happened, where the Warden tells Stanley to dig his own hole. Afterward, Dr. Pendanski makes fun of Zero for "being stupid", and rudely insults him by asking what "D-I-G" spells. KLONG!! Zero hits Pendanski in the face with the shovel (knocking Dr. Pendanski unconsious) and yelling, "DIG!" He then soon runs into the distance. Following the departure of Zero, a new kid fills his spot, named "Twitch" (for his fidgety behavior). Determined to find Zero, Stanley steals Mr. Sir's water truck, while Twitch tells him how to start the truck - Twitch had gotten arrested for joyriding in a stolen Mustang. Stanley starts driving, but soon drives into a hole and makes the truck get stuck. Stanley flees from the scene, where he eventually finds a boat that says "Mary Lou" on it. He looks under it, only to find Zero under it, still alive. He was overjoyed and hugged Zero, glad he was alive, but in a weak state, drinking some type of substance, a peachy and cinnamon-y orange substance, dubbed "sploosh." Although Stanley encouraged to go back to Camp Green Lake, where there is water, but Hector was not convinced. When he asked Stanley what "Mare-Yelo" meant, Stanley and Zero went outside of the makeshift shelter and realized it was "Mary Lou" (The name of Sam's beloved mule). Stanley looked at the mountain in the distance, it's odd stone outcropping resembling a thumb. "God's Thumb Stanley realizes, and he and Hector journey off. Stanley slips and nearly falls from the mountain but Hector catches him with the shovel, cutting his own hands in the process. As they traveled upward, Hector got sick from the 100-year-old `Sploosh'; It kept him alive, but at a price. So Stanley carried Hector up the mountain, unknowingly fulfilling part of the promise to Madame Zeroni. They finally made it to the top of the mountain that situates "God's Thumb", where there was an uphill stream and, surprisingly, a field of large, sweet onions. Unbeknownst to them, it was Sam's 150-year-old onion field, full of a new generation of huge, sweet onions with healing properties. Hector ate a few of the onions, so the next day, he was feeling better, as the onions cured his stomach pains. As Stanley lay back in the refreshing stream, he softly sang the "If Only, If Only" family song from his great-great grandfather, while Hector was in his weakened state. Unknowingly, this lifted the curse that plagued the four generations of the Yelnats's family. Later, Hector tells Stanley the truth about Clyde Livingston's shoes, where he stole them from the orphanage and threw the from the overpass, causing them to land on Stanley. Stanley, completely forgiving Hector, replied that he felt lucky, and decided to visit the hole where he'd found the lipstick tube. Not too long after, the duo return to Camp Green Lake, where they dig up the hole in which the golden brass lipstick tube was contained in. In the hole, a suitcase was discovered with a label that reads "YELNATS." Unfortunately, Dr. Pendaski, Mr. Sir, and the Warden discovered the boys in the hole, `thanking' them for finding it for her. They are not able to move, however, because the hole happens to be the home of many of the lethal yellow-spotted lizards, although Stanley and Hector do not get bitten due to eating a large sum of onions prior - the lizards hate `onion blood'. Dr. Pendanski taunted Stanley by informing Stanley that he was innocent and was supposed to be released, but "Too bad you weren't there!". The Warden and the counselors stays up until 4:30 in the morning, monitoring the boys until daybreak. The attorney general of Texas and Stanley's lawyer arrive at the camp, where the lawyer, Carla Morengo, is there to pick Stanley up, whereas the A.G. is there to inspect the camp itself. It is revealed that the Warden (real name Louise Walker), Mr. Sir (paroled criminal Marion Sevillo), and Pendanski (revealed to be a fraudulent doctor) are all arrested under the laws of justice. Hector was allowed to go with Stanley since Dr. Pendanski was ordered by the Warden to destroy Hector's records after he escaped. After Camp Green Lake When Stanley and Hector were at Stanley's house, they open the treasure chest filled with jewels, deeds, and other valuable items. The Yelnats’ split the money with Hector, which he uses to hire an investigation team to locate his mother. In addition, Stanley's father figured out the right ingredient to the foot order solution, precisely on the same day that the curse of the Yelnatses was lifted; Peaches and Onions. All of the boys at Camp Green Lake were released, and Ms. Walker was forced to sell her family's land in desperate need of money. Stanley and Hector, now next-door neighbors in large houses, were having a pool party with all of the boys from the former D-Tent. Among the guests was Clyde Livingston, who was in the new commercial for the foot deodorizer made by the Yelnatzes, `Sploosh'. Later, Camp Green Lake was bought and turned into a Girl Scout Camp. Category:Characters in Movie Category:Characters in Book Category:Main Characters Category:Campers Category:Camp Green Lake Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive